Despues del Apocalipsis
by Misakeilee524
Summary: En esta historia, despues de haber derrotado a Asura, todos pudieron descansar, a excepcion de que en varios meses atras un amor surgio, pero que ahora saldria a la luz muy pronto, Chrona, una chica timida tuvo un sentimiento por mucho tiempo, pero lo dejara escapar, sera que su amado la aceptara? o tendra que cambiar?
1. Cap 1: Todo acabo, ahora que?

Holi a todos y todas :3

Como están, este es mi primer fic, y es de un anime q hace poco vi, que es SOUL EATER, así que aquí empieza mi fic…

ADVERTENCIA:

_Los personajes no son míos, solo quiero hacer una historia con estos personajes porque los adoro…_

**Bell: Empieza una nueva aventura, empieza un gran amor, ay si n.n**

_**Kiseki: Claro, es hora de empezar la historia, amor, acción, todo esta incluido…**_

**Nyu: si claro, dejen de hablar y empecemos ya!**

*: Pensando

-: Acción de la persona

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Todo acabo, y ahora qué?**_

**Maka:** *Luego de haber destruido al Kishin, no sabíamos que hacer, ya que el Shibusen estaba en paz, sin brujas, sin demonios, sin problemas, todo ya estaba en paz de nuevo, así que ni mis amigos y yo no teníamos nada en mente, ah , ya recordé, ayudar a Chrona a dejar de ser tímida, eso creo pero primero las clases*

**En la clase:**

**Soul: **Después de esto que, solo venir a clases para qué?

**Maka: **Deja de decir eso Soul, uno no sabe si haya más problemas en el futuro así que nos toca estar en alerta…

**Liz:** Pero que aprenderemos de nuevo? Si solo vemos cosas para novatos…

**Tsubaki: **De todos modos es nuestro deber, no lo creen?

**BlackStar: **Para que puedan ver al nuevo dios de este lugar –se ríe exageradamente-

**Maka: **Eso no es idiota, debemos estar pendientes, los Kishin nunca se rendirán, aunque no esté ya Asura, ni Medusa entre otros…

**Chrona:** Al m-menos e-estaremos en paz p-por unos d-días

**Patty: **SI! Y podremos jugar, y colorear, y destruir jirafas n.n/

**-**Todos miran a Patty de forma extraña-

**Death The Kid: **La verdad es que podremos descansar pero no podemos bajar la guardia

-Todos aceptan aunque Chrona miro a otro lado sonrojada, aceptando con miedo-

**Maka: **Estas bien Chrona?

**Chrona: **S-sí, e-estoy muy bien, q-quien dijo que no e-estaba bien? –Risa nerviosa-

**Maka: **Pero si estas roja?

**Chrona: **Ay no –se tapa la cara- esto no está bien

-Death se acerca y la mira-

**Death The Kid: **Estas bien Chrona, estas nerviosa y un poco alterada –mirándola-

**Chrona: **-Destapa su cara y mira esos ojos dorados del "chico de la muerte", por llamarlo así, al verlo, se puso más roja- porque me hablas? Solo fue unas pocas veces que me hablabas…

**Maka: **Chrona, por ser el hijo del Shinigami, tiene que hacer muchas cosas acá, ya que el también está pendiente en la escuela –sonríe-

**Liz: **Si, es cierto –mirando sus manos-

**Death The Kid: **Entonces estaré más pendiente de ti, digo, de ustedes, pasaremos más tiempo juntos –sonríe-

**Ya acabaron las clases, Chrona se fue a su cuarto y se sentó en su rincón, pensando en lo que había dicho Kid, "pasaremos más tiempo juntos", esta frase, sabía que era para ella y le daba vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez, y vio un poco de esperanza, aunque debería cambiar un poco para poder "gustarle al menos un poco" a Kid, pero veía que eso sería un fracaso, necesitaba ayuda, Y URGENTE! **

**Chrona: **No tengo oportunidad…

**Ragnarok: **Deja de ser así, a ese chico no le gusta mucho tu actitud, debes cambiar –Jalando las mejillas de Chrona-

**Chrona: **Ay no, suéltame, está bien, está bien, cambiare, pero necesitare tu ayuda y la ayuda de nuestros amigos

**Ragnarok: **Nuestros amigos? A mí no me metas en esa tonta lista de amigos, que ni soy ni seré amigo de esos debiluchos, aunque me gusta que Tsubaki me de comida…

**Chrona: **Esta bien, empezaremos mañana, para poder cambiar y poder salir con mis amigos…

**Ragnarok: **Y con ese chico raro de las 3 líneas en su cabeza

**Chrona:** no es raro –Enojada-

**Ragnarok: **Claro que si –le jala el pelo-

**Chrona: **Ay no, suéltame!

…

**CONTINÚA…**

* * *

Muy corto, cierto?

Pero el próximo capítulo será un poco más largo, ya que este será como una introducción, por llamarlo así…

En el próximo capítulo:

Chrona podrá cambiar por Kid?

Sera capaz de al menos salir con él?

Le ayudaran sus amigos a cambiar?

Capítulo 2: Un amor escondido por siglos…

Nos veremos…

_Dejen su comentario_

_Si no, separar a Chrona de Kid y nunca saldrá, buaajajaja_

_Ok, no es para tanto_


	2. Cap 2: Un amor escondido por siglos

Holi a todos y todas :3

Me extrañaron? Creo que si n.n bueno , perdón si no subí el cap. 2 estos dias , tengo que correr de aquí para allá, bueno, ya empezare el cap. 2 n.n/

Advertencia:

_Los personajes no son míos, solo quiero hacer una historia con estos personajes porque los adoro…_

**Bell: Empieza una nueva aventura, empieza un gran amor, ay si n**.**n**

_**Kiseki: Claro, es hora de empezar la historia, amor, acción, todo está incluido…**_

**Nyu: si claro, dejen de hablar y empecemos ya!**

*: Pensando

-: Acción de la persona

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Un amor escondido por siglos**_

**Chrona: ***No puedo negar que Kid es lindo, desde que lo conocí algo nació en mi pecho, aunque son pocas las ocasiones que he hablado con él, además, tengo nervios y miedo a que me rechace ahora, por mi forma de ser o porque Ragnarok hable sin haber pedido permiso y lo arruine todo, que nervios, ahora no sé qué hacer, seguro que podre lograrlo?*

**En el cuarto de Chrona, en la mañana sgte:**

**Ragnarok: **-Golpeando en la cabeza a Chrona mientras duerme- Chrona, levántate, ya tengo hambre!

**Chrona: **No molestes Ragnarok, estoy muy cansada, por favor cállate y no me golpees más…

**Ragnarok: **Ay, se me olvidaba que hoy tenías que ir al chico de las 3 líneas blancas…

**Chrona:** Ay no, Kid-kun –cae de la cama- debemos ir rápido, pero antes, Ragnarok, por favor no vayas a hablar y la arruines, por favor…

**Ragnarok: **No prometo nada Chrona

**Chrona: **Ay Ragnarok –sale corriendo de su cuarto para encontrarse con sus amigos-

**En el pasillo:**

**Maka: **Alguien ha visto a Chrona?

**Death The Kid: **No, espero que no le haya pasado nada malo…

-Aparece corriendo Chrona, alzando su mano saludando, parece toda apurada-

**Soul: **Ahí está…

**Chrona: **Hola a todos –cansada-

**Ragnarok: **Chrona, ya te cansaste? Debes hacer ejercicio, esta toda débil –le aprieta las mejillas-

**Chrona:** Ay no, déjame de molestar!

-Todos se ríen-

**Death The Kid: **Vamos, iremos al parque y jugaremos un rato baloncesto

**Maka: **Ay no, baloncesto no -3-

**BlackStar: **Ay si, quiero reírme un poco Maka, ya que no sabes jugar –se ríe-

-Maka enojada le pega con un libro dejando a BlackStar en el suelo sangrando-

**Maka: **No te burles, además, tu eres bueno en deportes, pero no en inteligencia

**BlackStar: **Si, lo sé, lo siento…

**Cuando llegaron al parque, Soul ya estaba practicando con BlackStar, pero las chicas se sentaron con Chrona, ya que la veían un poco nerviosa y cabizbaja… Mientras Kid ve el cielo, no le gusta jugar cuando esta "simétricamente perfecto" y bien vestido, una mancha es un traje haría que el perdiera el control y quedar en ridículo, claro, la simetría es su vida, aun que no sabe si algo mas es mas importante para su vida... **

**Tsubaki: **Estas bien Chrona-san?

**Chrona: **No lo se, estoy tan nerviosa, pero es solo cuando Kid-kun esta cerca de mi, es raro, pero cierto...

**Liz****: **Nosotras te ayudaremos, conocemos mucho a Kid así que podremos con unos pequeños consejos ayudarte

**Patty: **Si! podremos ir a comprar y a arreglar a Chrona n.n

-Cuando las chicas escucharon a Patty se imaginaron a Chrona vestida de jirafa, todo de amarillo, y Patty balanceándose sobre ella, era muy gracioso, pero no podían dejar a Patty que hiciera eso, porque en lo único que piensa es en ...-

**Patty:** JIRAFAS!

-Si, eso n.n"-

**De lejos:**

**BlackStar: **Que estarán hablando las chicas?

**Soul: **No lo se, se traen algo entre manos, mas tarde averiguaremos, ademas, creo que Maka escriba eso en su diario, eso es, revisare en su diario lo que planea hacer ella y las demás

**BlackStar: **Buena idea

-Chocaron sus manos y siguieron jugando-

**Maka: **Primero, tendremos que comprar ropa para ella, no puede ir con el vestido negro que usas ahora, tendrás que vestir mas "elegante" con Kid

**Liz: **Lo segundo es hacerte un corte, sabes que Kid al ver algo asimétrico lo destruiría, aun no entiendo como sigues viva si tu cabello esta con algunas puntas cortas y otras largas, de eso me encargo yo

**Chrona: **P-pero el no me ha dicho nada acerca de mi cabello -extrañada-

**Liz: **Es mejor hacerlo Chrona, no quiero lamentos después..

**Chrona: **Esta bien -sonríe tímidamente-

**Tsubaki: **Tercero, como debes comportarte con el, con el no debes ser muy extrovertida, pero tampoco tan seria, ya que no creo que al le guste eso, así que yo te ayudare en este detalle

**Patty: **Estarás muy linda y lista para tu encuentro con el, pero hay un detallito que se les paso chicas..

**Maka: **Cual Patty?

**Patty: **Falta decirle a Kid-kun que si podría tener una cita con Chrona, eso lo haré yop!

-Chrona en ese momento empezó a temblar de los nervios imaginándose que salia con Kid, tomados de la mano, y todo eso, al imaginar eso se sonrojo un poco y sonrió levemente-

**Patty: **Oki, le diré ya -camina hacia Kid- Kid, podría preguntarte algo?

**Death The Kid: **Si Patty, que necesitas?

**Patty: **Saldrías con Chrona?

(Espera un momento, no creen que fue muy directa, osea, no le dijo ni siquiera a explicación, bueno, una cosa, es clara, Patty no sirve para mandar un mensaje a otra persona, creo que tengo una amiga así n.n")

-Kid se sonroja-

**Death The Kid: **Wow, eso no me lo esperaba...

**Patty: **Así que, aceptas? Es mañana

**-**Kid acepta con la cabeza, aun sorprendido por la pregunta-

**Patty: **Ok, gracias Kid, seguro que te divertirás mucho con ella -camina hacia las chicas- chicas... acepto!

**Maka: **Muy bien, listas chicas, vamos a poner el plan en marcha

-Todas corrieron llevándose de los brazos a Chrona a la fuerza, todas se dirigían a la casa de Maka-

**BlackStar: **Ellas a donde van?

**Soul: **No lo se, preguntemos le a Kid -se acercan a Kid- oye, Kid, que paso, a donde fueron ellas?

-El seguía sonrojado por la pregunta-

**BlackStar: **Eh? Death esta aquí en la tierra? Responde, pareciera que no estuvieras aquí...

**Soul: **Ocurre algo contigo Kid?

**Death The Kid: **Tengo un cita...

**BlackStar y Soul:** Que?! con quien?!

**Soul: **Sera Patty? o Liz? Pero no que no sea Maka...

**BlackStar: **Y desde cuando te interesa Maka, eh -u-?

**Soul:** Eh.. no es por nada, es una gran amiga para mi...

**BlackStar:** No te creo

**Death The Kid: **La cita es con Chrona

**-**Ellos sorprendidos se quedan callados-

**Death The Kid: **Y es mañana!

**Soul: **Vaya, esta vez te ayudaremos a alistarte, pero, porque Chrona? Aun no entiendo...

**BlackStar: **Lo entenderemos mas tarde, ahora solo toca ayudar a Kid en su cita, vamos

-Los 3 se dirigen a la casa de Kid-

**Chrona: ***Ya veo esto mal, muy mal, ay cielos, por favor, que todo salga bien, de lo contrario, moriré por haber fallado, que agonía*

**...**

**CONTINUA**

* * *

Se puso buena la historia no?

Solo que amo que esto ocurra n.n, cielos, ya envidio a Chrona

En el sgte cap:

Hola, soy Chrona, ay, al parecer estoy muerta de los nervios, no se como me tendré que comportar con Kid si al frente de las chicas tiemblo como gelatina

_Calma Chrona, que nosotras haremos lo posible por convertirte en la chica de los sueños a Kid, te lo aseguramos n.n _

El en el sgte capitulo de Soul Eater -Después del apocalipsis-, cap 3: Porque nunca me dijiste?!, esto saldrá bien, el cambio de Chrona habrá sido una gran idea o solo fue perdida de tiempo...?

Ay cielos, que todo vaya muy bien!

Capitulo 3: Porque nunca me dijiste?!

Nos vemos en el otro cap n.n

_Dejen su comentario_

_Si no, no se me ocurre nada n.n"_

_Pero si déjenlo o3o_


	3. Cap 3: Porque nunca me dijiste!

Holi a todos y todas :3

Mientras escuche música al escribir, la historia cogerá más "sabor", la inspiración es este fic es la música, no creen? Bueno, aquí está el cap. 3, lo que esperaban n.n", ah, y gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios, en especial a NayellyTomoko123, tendre en cuenta ese coemtario, y lo pondre en marcha para no tener mas errores n.n**  
**

**Nyu: Nyu al ataque!**

_**Kiseki: No entraras, es una historia es solo de Soul Eater, no es un crossover**_

**Bell: Un día haremos un crossover y estaremos ahí n.n, muy pronto **

**Nyu: ok -3-"**

Advertencia:

_Los personajes no son míos, solo quiero hacer una historia con estos personajes porque los adoro…_

**Bell: Empieza una nueva aventura, empieza un gran amor, ay si n**.**n**

**_Kiseki: Claro, es hora de empezar la historia, amor, acción, todo está incluido…_**

**Nyu: si claro, dejen de hablar y empecemos ya!**

*: Pensando

-: Acción de la persona

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Porque nunca me dijiste?!**_

**Ese día, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty ayudaban a arreglar a Chrona, para que se viera toda la linda, Maka veía que vestido seria el esencial para Chrona, Liz te hacia peinados, porque Chrona le rrogo que no le cortara el pelo, Tsubaki hablaba con Chrona sobre como comportarse con Kid, y Patty... haciendo lo que mas le gusta, sus benditas jirafas n.n", pero antes de terminar de arreglar a Chrona, Liz le dio un celular, para que cuando viera un mensaje de las chicas acerca de la cita, respondiera sin falta...**

**Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kid, los chicos veían cada atuendo que se ponía Kid para su cita, pero ninguno les gustaba a los chicos, hasta que vieron el indicado, era casual, perfecta para una cita, no tiene que ir exactamente como pinguino, o si? na, no lo creo, y las chicas vieron el vestido perfecto para Chrona, uno que era medio largo, color blanco y lila, con una flor en el pecho, encantadora, bien, ya estaban listos para su cita, asi que se fueron a ver al parque...calmados!**

**-**Se encuentran en el parque-

**Chrona: **¿Kid?

**Death The Kid: **¿Chrona? estas muy bella

-se sonroja-

**Chrona: **Eh.. g-gracias, tu también luces muy guapo -desvía su mirada-

**Death The Kid: **Gracias, bien, no perdamos tiempo, hoy tengo todo listo para nuestra cita de hoy -se acerca a Chrona y toma su mano levemente, ella se sonrojo un poco, y se fueron tomados de la mano-

En todo el dia, Chrona y Kid se fueron tomados de la mano, primero una película, y fue de terror, tanto, que Chrona abrazo en toda la pelicula a Kid, luego, fueron a comer helado, cada vez que Chrona probaba una cucharada, Kid la miraba encantado a como disfrutaba el helado, calro que en esos momentos Chrona se sonrojaba, despues fueron al parque de diversiones, tomados de la mano, fueron a la rueda de la fortuna, entre otras palabras, se divirtieron mucho...

**Death The Kid: **Me divertí mucho Chrona, no sabes cuanto esperaba que saliéramos juntos -Sonríe-

**Chrona: **Muchas gracias por todo Kid -mira el cielo- ahora es de noche, tienes que ir a tu casa...

**Death The Kid:** No quiero dejar esas ultimas horas sin poder estar contigo, así que iremos al shibusen y veremos desde arriba la ciudad, ¿te parece?

**Chrona: **Esta bien

-El saco su patineta, toma la mano de Chrona y la patineta empieza a volar, haciendo que Chrona mire el suelo con miedo, ya que ella solo estaba sujeta a la mano de Kid-

**Chrona: **¡NO ME VAYAS A SOLTAR!

-Kid se rie y la sujeta mas duro hasta que llegan al techo de shibusen-

**Death The Kid: **Tranquila, ya llegamos al techo -sonrie-

**Chrona: **E-esta b-bien -temblando-

-El al verla temblar la abraza calidamente, ella lo mira y se acurruca en su pecho, aun temblando-

**Death The kid: **No tiembles mi princesa, todo estara bien, yo estoy aqui

**Chrona: **Kid... -se sonroja y lo mira- porque quisieras salir conmigo si yo soy ademas de ser la hija de una bruja, ser alguien que mato mucha gente inocente, y he sido muy alejada, porque ahora...

**Death The Kid: **No pensare en el pasado, sino en el presente que estoy contigo y en el futuro que quisiera pasar a tu lado -sonrie-

-Ella toma las manos de Kid y empieza a bailar con el, de forma alegre-

(ahi seria muy buena idea una canción, ¿no lo creen?, yo pediria la cancion Happy Synthesizer, algo alegre y bonito a la vez nwn

watch?v=X82FrnpBxNY -pongan el youtube con esta parte del link para que sirva n.n")

-El la mira riendose, tanto que el la acerca mas a el, frente a frente, cuando paran de bailar y se miran tiernamente-

**Death The Kid: **Solo una cosa quiero saber, porque quisiste cambiar Chrona, me gusta tal y como eres...

**Chrona: **Kid, es que tenia muchas dudas, y no sabia si te gustaba la Chrona timida y nerviosa, gracias a mis amigas, puedo mostrarme como una dama ante ti...

-suelta el peinado de Chrona-

**Death The Kid: **Solo me gustas como eres, aun que, tu cabello...

**Chrona: **Si quieres que lo corte no puedo, porque no quiero...

-el se acerca lentamente a sus labios-

**Death The Kid:** Esta bien, no cambiaras eso, eso te lo pasare

-La iva a besar, cuando de repente...suena el celular de Chrona-

**Chrona: **-mira su celular- "Chrona, como vas, debes volver a casa para que nos cuentes todo y con detalles, estamos ansiosas, ven ya Att: Maka"

Ay vaya, Kid, debo irme ya, sera en otra ocasión -baja del techo y se dirige a la casa de Maka rápidamente-

No puedo creerlo, casi beso a Kid, no podría estar mas feliz y nerviosa, que emoción -sonríe-

**En el techo del Shibusen: **

**Death The kid: **Oyasunigasai mi delicada flor

**CONTINUA**

**...**

* * *

¿Les gusta? Cada vez se pone mas impactante y bueno...

**En el sgte capitulo: **

_Holis, soy Maka, al parecer Chrona volvió a casa mas feliz que nunca, ¿que habrá ocurrido en su cita?_

_Mm__, esto es muy sospechoso, pero pronto hablara n.n_

**No se si vaya a contarles...**

_En el sgte capitulo de Soul Eater "Después del Apocalipsis", capitulo 4: "Esto es increíble, el amor surgió", habra sido que Kid y Chrona... lo seran?_

Mas vale que si nwn

**Capitulo 4: Esto es increíble, el amor surgio**

**Hasta la proxima n.n**

_**Dejen su rewiev**_

_**Si quiere que siga con el fic**_

_**Y si quieren que el amor de Kid y Chrona dure por mucho tiempo en este fic...**_

_**n.n**_


	4. Cap 4: Esto es increible, el amor surgio

Holi a todos y todas :3

Tuve de nuevo problemas en el antiguo cap, así que tendré un poco mas de cuidado en este cap n.n, ademas, perdón por la demora...

Advertencia:

_Los personajes no son míos, solo quiero hacer una historia con estos personajes porque los adoro…_

**Bell: Empieza una nueva aventura, empieza un gran amor, ay si n**.**n**

_**Kiseki: Claro, es hora de empezar la historia, amor, acción, todo está incluido…**_

**Nyu: si claro, dejen de hablar y empecemos ya!**

*: Pensando

-: Acción de la persona

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: Esto es increíble, el amor **_**_surgió_**

-Chrona llega a la casa de Maka, cansada y nerviosa-

**Maka:** Chrona, llegaste, y bien...

**Liz:** ¿Dios que ocurrió?

-Chrona no responde, es mas, se sonroja mucho mas-

**Tsubaki: **Chrona-chan, ¿estas bien?, estas muy roja...

**Chrona:** Este... yo... como lo digo

**Maka: **Funciono... ¿verdad?

**Chrona: **Eh, a-aja -sonríe tímidamente-

-Todas ven a Chrona sorprendida, después de un corto silencio gritan emocionadas-

**Chrona: **Ay vaya...

**Maka: **No puedo creerlo Chrona, que emoción

**Chrona: **S-si, fue lo mas lindo que haya vivido en mi vida

**Liz:** Y... ¿Hubo besos? Dime que si...

**Chrona: **Bueno, casi hubo un beso

-Todas gritan de nuevo-

**Chrona: **P-pero no fue para tanto, si no hubieran avisado en mi celular que tenia que ir a la casa, hubiera pasado -sonrojada-

**Tsubaki: **Pero por poco pasa, eso significa que a Kid-kun le importas...

**Patty: **Y mucho -sonríe-

-Liz mira que el peinado que le hizo a Chrona no esta, se le acerca seria-

**Liz: **¿Que paso con el peinado que te hice Chrona?

**Chrona: **Sonara raro, pero a Kid le gusta mi cabello asimétrico -Sonríe mientras baja la mirada-

-Liz la mira sorprendida-

**Liz: **Ahora, a el... ¿que mosca le pico?

**Maka: **En el amor no hay nada malo Liz, mira, hasta Kid cambia su forma de pensar por Chrona, aunque con todos nosotros sera el mismo...

-Se ríe y todas miran a Maka-

**Liz: **Y no sera... ¿ que quieras que Soul sea así contigo Maka?

-Ella deja de reír y se pone nerviosa, como Chrona-

**Maka: **Yo... ah... este... *Claro que si, solo que no tengo las fuerzas para decir lo que siento por el* N-no, ¿porque lo dices?

**Liz: **Se te nota en la mirada n.n

-Maka baja la mirada y sonrió tímidamente-

**Chrona: **Bueno, iré a dormir, fue un día muy largo...

**Maka: **Chrona, hoy es día de chicas, dormirás con nosotras, ademas, es muy tarde para ir al shibusen...

**Chrona: **Esta bien -sonríe-

**Liz: **Bueno chicas, hoy es noche solo para nosotras...¡que bien!

_Las chicas se pusieron a hablar de chicos y sus amores, como todas eran amigas no quisieron esconderlo,pero algo es cierto, solo seria un secreto entre ellas, **luego** de eso las chicas se fueron a dormir, excepto Chrona, que seguía pensando en su cita y en en maravilloso momento que tuvo con Kid.._

**Al día sgte...**

**-En el pasillo-**

**Maka:** Ayer fue muy divertido todo, ¿verdad chicas?

-Todas responden con una gran sonrisa-

**Liz: **¿Eso no son los chicos que vienen por allá?

**Chrona: **Kid...

-Se esconde detrás de Maka, de nuevo sonrojada-

**Soul: **Hola chicas, ¿Lo pasaron bien ayer?

**Maka: **Claro Soul, ¿Y ustedes?

**Black Star: **Muy bien -Riéndose exageradamente-

**Death The Kid: **Chrona, ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

**Chrona: **E-esta bien...

_Death y Chrona salen, Chrona esta super nerviosa y mientras se va con Kid, los demas miran y se acercan disimuladamente para saber de que hablan, Kid mira a Chrona muy nerviosa, así que le toma la mano y la abraza, ella se sorprende y se pone mas roja de lo normal, mientras que todos los demas siguen viendo emocionados, Kid solo mira en un momento a Chrona, le acaricia la mejilla, ella no hace sino sonreir nerviosa, hasta que Kid se acerca poco a poco a sus labios, todos miran con detalle, hasta que suena el timbre que indica que es hora de ir a sus aulas de clase, asi que Kid le da un beso en la mejilla y se va agarrado de la mano con Chrona..._

**Death The Kid: **Chrona, tendrás que contestarme esta pregunta...

**Chrona: **¿S-si?

**Death The Kid: **¿De verdad te gusto?

_Al escuchar eso se le erizo la piel, bajo la mirada y afirmo con la cabeza, Kid se rie al verla tan timida, como siempre..._

**Chrona: **Kid...

**Death The Kid: **¿Si?

**Chrona: **Nunca me dejes sola...

-Aprieta mas su mano y sube la mirada mientras sonrie-

**Death The Kid: **Nunca mi dulce flor

_Toda la clase se enviaban aviones con mensajes, Maka los veia y pensaba que Soul fuera al menos un cuarto de eso, aunque lo quería tal y como era, Chrona y Kid, siempre se miraban, era mas lo que se veian que lo que entendían en la clase del Profesor Stein, y al final de clases, se fueron caminando agarrados de la mano a pasar un momento solos, bueno, no tan solos, ya que Ragnarok siempre arruinaba los mejores momentos, típico de el, acabo el día y cada uno se fue a su casa, felices, aunque no sabian si ya tenian algo, eso lo resolverían mañana, pero hoy tenian que descansar, Chrona llego agotada a su cuarto, se alisto para dormir, se acosto, y penso que su sueño solo seria con Kid, ella dormida no soño eso, sino algo muy diferente, con una sombra que la miraba todo el tiempo..._

**¿?: **¿Crees que ya terminaron conmigo? Oye esto Chrona, yo volveré y haré trizas tu vida y la vida de tus amigos, volveré mas fuerte que nunca, ¡Y los matare a todos!

-Riendo sadicamente-

_Chrona despierta asustada, por el sueño que acabo de ver, parecia un presagio, abrazo sus rodillas y bajo la mirada_

**Chrona: **Esa voz... me resulta familiar... no puede ser... ella es...

Medusa-Sama...

**Continuara...**

* * *

Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas bueno, perdon si no he escrito mas seguido, pero el trabajo y mis hermanos han hecho que pierda el tiempo, tambien echenle la culpa a kof, es un juego muy adictivo n.n"

_Hola, soy Chrona, tuve un sueño muy horrible, Medusa-sama estaba en mis sueños, y dijo que nos acabaria, ademas, estan pasando cosas un pocos raras en el Shibusen, ¿Sera por eso?_

**Chrona, deja de hablar estupideces, no lo creo, solo traeme comida**

_Ay Ragnarok, en el siguiente capitulo de Soul Eater-Despues del apocalipsis, Cap 5: "No todo es de color rosa", cosas muy raras ocurren en el shibusen, y que tendra que ver Medusa-Sama, y yo que ya estaba pasando mis mejores momentos -.-"_

**Cap 5: No todo es de color rosa**

**Nos vemos en el otro episodio...**

_**Si quieren que siga con el fic**_

_**Comenten n.n**_


End file.
